The Uchiha Sweepstakes
by FaedaRose
Summary: Sasuke is an 18 year-old stuck-up rich celebrity. Sakura is a normal 17 year-old who can’t stand him. When Sakura wins a contest her friends put her in as a joke, she has to live with Sasuke for a month! Yay chaos! Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Alexandrite**: My first Naruto fic . Hope it turns out well (better than my last sorry attempt at one of these…) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Don't own Naruto. Wish I did though…

**Summary**: Sasuke is an 18 year-old stuck-up rich celebrity. Sakura is a normal 17 year-old who can't stand him. When Sakura wins a contest her friends put her in as a joke, she has to live with Sasuke for a month! Yay chaos! Sasusaku

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback or emphasis_

---

**The Uchiha Sweepstakes**

By: Alexandrite of June

Aka

Silver Kitsune6291

Chapter One: Some Friends…

---

Sakura gaped at the address written on the note card, then back up at the luxurious mansion in front of her. This was where she was going to stay? She nervously walked up to the gates and jumped a bit as she heard a female voice through a speaker.

"Sakura Haruno, I presume?" When the pink haired teen nodded the voice continued. "Welcome! Please enter through the gates. I will meet you at the front to give you the grand tour." Sakura smiled at the friendly tone of the woman. Maybe her stay wouldn't be so bad after all.

Once the gates had opened, Sakura grabbed her duffel bag and made her way towards the mansion. She stared in awe at its beauty until she remembered who was currently living inside it. Sakura groaned. She did _not_ want to be there. She couldn't believe her friends did this to her!

_Flashback_

It had been a perfectly normal day. Sakura had just finished eating her instant ramen--a habit she picked up from Naruto--as the phone rang. Not more than a couple minutes later, the phone had been smashed into pieces and Sakura had left the house to cool off. Apparently, someone had entered her into a contest. She had won the grand prize. Now, any other girl would have been ecstatic about winning a nation-wide contest. Unfortunately, being forced into an oh so legally binding situation in which she had to live with the youngest Uchiha for a month wasn't very appealing to her. She had nothing personal against him; she just wasn't in to those stuck-up rich celebs. At all. She hated the fact that they thought the world revolved around them, even though it kind of did. As she was mulling this over, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten walked up to her. Ino had a mischievous glint in her eyes and Sakura knew it was her who set her up. After a pretty short argument, Ino reassured her that it would all end up ok and they would be laughing about this in the future.

_End Flashback_

'Yeah right…' She thought as she opened the large mahogany doors and met the female from the front gates. She was wearing a uniform, as were all the other maids and caretakers. Sakura thought she looked about her age and decided that she could use all the friends she could get in this house…err, mansion.

"My name is Ayame, but everyone calls me Aya. Please follow me and I'll give you a tour of the grounds, show you your room, and introduce you to Mr. Uchiha."

Sakura followed her around for a while, and before long she knew she would be utterly lost without Ayame. As they walked down about their third hallway, a door swung open rather quickly and steam poured out. A couple seconds later the steam faded, and left standing in the open was a squeaky clean Sasuke with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

----

**Alexandrite**:laughs Yeah. It's pretty short. It just seemed like a good place to stop. The next chapters will be longer. Keep in mind this is only my first fic, so try to be nice!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexandrite**: Thanks for the reviews everyone! steals Sara's cream puffs I'm writing this as I get ideas, so there probably wont be any pattern to my updates. I'm working on it. I'm also experimenting with point of views. This is my first try at one of these so stick with me! I also forgot to mention that Sasuke isn't an actor or anything like that…he is famous because his brother is the CEO of the Uchiha Corporation. Sorry bout that!

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Naruto…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback or emphasis_

---

Chapter Two: First Impressions

---

Sasuke sighed in content as the hot water rushed down his back. His day so far had not been the slightest bit pleasurable. He had just gotten back from a meeting that his brother, Itachi, had waited till the last minute to inform him of. Sasuke didn't see how his brother could run a company and still have time to try and make his life a living hell. It's not like he hated him or anything, he was just tired of all of his brother's pranks. Shouldn't Itachi be the mature one?

After pondering this for a couple of minutes, he turned off the water and stepped out of the massive guest shower. The one in the master bedroom-his room-was much bigger, but since it was being repainted, this one had to do. He wrapped himself in a big fuzzy black towel and towel dried his hair and reached for the handle. He paused, thinking he heard voices. 'No one ever comes down this hall anyway. I'm being stupid.' He turned the knob and stepped out of the bathroom, steam pouring out with him.

Once the steam cleared, he regretted ever getting up this morning. He glared at the 2 pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Ayame, who is this, and why aren't you in the surveillance room?"

"I w-was just showing sa-Sakura-san around the m-mansion, sir." His assistant stuttered.

The blushing pink-haired girl, Sakura he think her name was, stepped forward and bowed reluctantly.

"Kon'nichiwa. My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm—

"--Leaving right now." Sasuke finished angrily. "I'm surprised Ayame would let on of my fangirls in. This is unacceptable." He glanced at Ayame, who was no doubt afraid of losing her job.

The girl straightened up and glared at him. Despite how angry he was at her, he thought she was rather cute. She did have a slightly large forehead, but that just added to her charm. She was the only one he had seen who could pull off pink hair and not look like a freak. He thought her name described her perfectly. She realized how he was staring then glared even harder, then turned an adorable shade of red and turned away.

Sasuke looked down at himself and realized he was half naked and blushed slightly as well.

"Ayame, please escort Haruno to the sitting room and wait till I return. We can sort out this mess then.

**Alexandrite**: Sorry for another short chapter. Summer school is almost out, so I'll be updating more frequently! Driver's Ed. Is the worst! Well, I'm already working on the 3rd chapter, and I promise it will be longer! Thanks for the cream puffs Sara! stuffs mouth with stolen creampuffs. Later everyone!


End file.
